Video Tapes
by kurtswish
Summary: Rachel is sifting through old Glee Club tapes. What will she find?


**A/N I do not own glee or any of the music used in this fic. I have been obsessed with the history of Kurt's mom which resulted in this and my other Fic Crash Bam. Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to let me know what you think.**

Rachel sat in the choir room of McKinley High School, riffling through a box of old VHS tapes. A look of deep concentration was etched into her face as she read each label. A cart with a TV and VCR was set up on the other side of the box.

"What are you doing, Rachel" a voice broke through her thoughts as a couple walked through the door hand in hand, closely followed by her boyfriend.

She looked up to Blaine, the slightly shorter of the two who had spoken to her. "I am looking through old competition tape from the Glee Club. I was hoping to get ideas for Regionals this year."

"Really Rachel, do you honestly think that will help it's not like Mr. Shue doesn't know what they did the last time the Glee Club here was champions?" Kurt replied with disdain lacing his voice.

Just then, Mr. Shuester walked in the door with a grin on his face. "You guys are early, wanting to get a head start on our new number, I was thinking we could go a little bold and try a song from The Who's 'Tommy', what do you think?"

"Not really, Mr. Shue," Rachel said popping a tape in a random. "I wanted to watch some of these old tapes."

The TV started and a gentle guitar played, with a subtle drumbeat, an angelic voice oo'ed cutting through the darkness of the stage. A soft yeah, held the group looking at the screen. As the rest of the New Directions filed into the classroom, quietly for once, blue light rose on the stage. A single elegant figure was illuminate.

"I remember this," Mr. Shue spoke seeming caught trying to catch a memory. "The judges loved this number because it was so different from the original. That is Katherine Andrews." Soft gasps released into the room, unnoticed by the rest of the group, save one. "God her voice was amazing, she was a senior when I was a freshman." The voice finally uttered words, _Once again we sit in silence, _but Mr. Shue continued talking over the mesmerizing voice. "Everyone in the group loved her; she was so sweet and had the biggest heart. All the guys wanted to be with her, but she was dating a football player from…" Mr. Shue paused racking his brain to remember a detail that seemed to elude him.

"Sugar Creek" Kurt interrupted, "They met a football game when they were freshman. Katherine was a cheerleader and he was Quaterback. He was so mesmerized by her he got sacked and broke his arm. Before he let them take him away to the hospital he asked for her number."

Everyone stared at the young man who was staring at the TV screen. "How did you know that Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked his confusion evident on his face.

"That's my mom." The countertenor whispered, tears building in his eyes, but not falling.

"Kurt, I had no idea." Mr. Shue uttered.

"Why didn't you tell us your mom was in Glee?" Rachel asked gently.

"I… I didn't know, "was all the boy replied still listening to the voice that used to sing him to sleep, still trying to make out her beautiful face through the grainy video. The Glee club sat in silence, letting the voice waft over the room, a voice that seemed to penetrate their very souls. Blaine inched close to his boyfriend, wrapping him gently in his arms as Kurt, stared at the figure of his mother weaving around the stage.

_All the magic's gone_

_There's just a shadow of a memory _

_Something just went wrong_

_We can't go on make believing_

_On make believing_

_I don't wanna cry _

_Don't wanna cry _

_Nothing in the world _

_Could take us back_

_To where we used to be_

_Though I've given you my heart and soul_

_I must find a way of letting go_

_Cause baby_

_I don't wanna cry_

Mr. Shue was right the song, was different than the original, Katherine ended her phrases on higher notes, utilizing her clear soprano. The last note hung in the air high and strong, making the class hold their breath from the sheer beauty of it. Before the next song could begin, Rachel stopped the tape. Letting the moment linger in the room.

Mr. Shue broke the silence, "I had no idea Kurt. I would have told you, but I was never close to your mother. I didn't… I didn't even know Katherine had died." He sat on the piano bench, like his legs had just given out. The shock of his former classmate's fate finally hitting him.

Kurt spoke his voice even and controlled, despite the war of emotions raging in his heart. "They moved to the University of Northwestern Ohio, my dad studied machanics and my mom… she wanted to be a teacher. They got married right after dad got his associates, and he opened his shop. They bought our old house. It wasn't long before she got pregnant with me and she dropped out. She only had one year left." A small laugh erupted from him. "She said she never regretted it. Not teaching. We never went out much, it was always just the two of us when dad was at work," a tear finally escaped from his stormy blue eyes. "I know it hurt her that the other kids never accepted me, so we would have tea parties and she let me, just be me…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

A beat and no one spoke. Rachel her hand pressed to her heart said, "Kurt, she was amazing. As much as I hate to admit it she… she was better than I ever could be." The group looked at her in amazement as she continued, "I can see where you get your talent. She must have taught you a lot. I wish… I wish I could have met her, I wish we all could have met her."

Rachel stood up and approached Kurt. Blaine released his hold on him long enough for Rachel to wrap her arms around the now weeping boy. Blaine gave them a moment before engulfing them both in a hug. Soon everyone was crammed into a group hug, trying to let Kurt know they all accepted him for exactly who he is.

Glee rehearsal the rest of the afternoon consisted of finding all the videos of Kurt's mom they could find in that old dusty box. They laughed when they saw the group perform a New Kids on the Block song, and cried when she sang "Daddy's Hands," remembering Kurt's story last year about his mom's funeral. In between videos Mr. Shue and Kurt shared stories about the amazing woman that was Katherine Andrews Hummel. When they packed up to leave, Artie promised Kurt her would transfer the old videos to DVD's for him. They all left with smiles on their faces, and tearstains on their cheeks.

While at first, it broke Kurt's heart to see his mother again, now there was a bubble of happiness inside his chest, knowing he still had a connection to his mom. Blaine, Kurt, and Finn walked to the car, in comfortable silence. So much had been shared that day, no words were needed as they drove home together.

Kurt was surprised to find his dad sitting in the living room watching the news when they arrived home. Sensing Kurt's need to talk to his dad alone, Finn retreated to the kitchen for a snack, and Blaine kissed him on the cheek and headed wordlessly up to Kurt's room to start on his homework.

"Dad," Kurt said almost sheepishly, "Can I talk to you?"

Burt, always one to know when Kurt had been crying even when the evidence had been washed away turned to his only biological son and said, "Sure, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, not really." Kurt replied quietly.

"You've been crying, so what is it?"

Before Kurt to crouch the question in gentler terms he blurted out, "Why did you never tell me Mom was in Glee Club?"

Burt looked taken back by the question. "Honestly Kurt, it hurt too much to talk about it and I didn't have anything to show you, if I could have just shown you how amazing your mom was.. as much as it would have broke my heart to hear her voice again… and not be able to touch her, or hold her… I would have done it. God, you are so much like her Kurt, when I hear you sing, I can almost hear her in you. I don't know anything about music, but there is something about when you sing that just sounds like your mom. It's not the notes, or the pitch, maybe it is the passion." His voice trailed off and Kurt took the opportunity to speak.

"Rachel found some videos of Mom singing, Artie is going to put them on a disc, when he does, can you… can you watch them with me. Just once Dad, just one time, together. I watched them with the Glee Club, but it would mean a lot to me to share them with you. Would that be okay?" He looked his father right in his eyes, and he could see hurt in them, but also a little bit of pride.

"I would love to share that with you Kurt. Just bring some tissues, because I can guarantee we will need them. I love you buddy," Burt pulled his son into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt kissed his dad on the cheek and left to go upstairs, feeling the last bit of hurt from the day wash away.


End file.
